AKFASL
by suicidalwriter
Summary: Everybody has someone they can never forget throughout their whole life. Whether it'd be a family, friend or a lover. As for me, I have a different case. It was a stranger. Why, you ask? You'll see.
1. Waiting

"You're too vulnerable when you sleep like that. Next time don't do this again or someone else might take advantage of you." someone whispered in my ear. Then I felt something soft touched my lips. "Sweet dreams, princess."

"E-eh!" I stood up so fast that I felt dizzy so I took a seat. I looked around the classroom and saw no one. That must've been a dream and yet I felt like blushing. Since when did I start to have those kinds of dreams?

When I got home, I tweeted Tomo-chan knowing that I will easily get a reply.

" tomokalovehorioforever why did you leave me alone you meanie! :("

As expected, she replied immediately.

" sakunochi but you slept as if you didn't want anyone to disturb you! And besides, Horio-kun told me to leave you alone."

Huh? Why would he tell her that? As I was typing a reply, Tomo-chan tweeted me again.

"He wanted us to go on a date, you see sakunochi"

I didn't reply. My thoughts wandered back to what took place at the classroom awhile ago. I unconsciously touched my lips. It felt real. But then again, who would want to kiss Sakuno-the-clumsy-girl anyway? I quickly dismissed the thought before it goes from dreaming to hoping.

The next day, after the class have ended I went to see Ryoma-kun's practice. Tomo-chan was already there so I approached her.

"Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-sama's already here!" she exclaimed happily.

I looked at Ryoma-kun and felt happy. I missed him. Not being able to see his face personally made my day incomplete. He attended a tournament yesterday so I didn't get to see him.

"Sakuno-chan look! He's looking at our direction!" Tomo-chan's hyper today. When I looked at Ryoma-kun, he quickly looked away.

"Ryoma-sama look here!" Tomo-chan shouted. "Sakuno-chan came to see you today!"

"Tomo-chan! D-don't! It's embarrassing" I tried to stop Tomo-chan but she was so noisy. In the end, Tezuka sempai asked us to leave so as to not disturb their practice. Another match's coming soon, I reckon.

"And we finally got to see Ryoma-sama" Tomo-chan said dejectedly.

"That's because you're too noisy" I scolded her. If she were only quiet we would've seen Ryoma-kun more.

"Horio-kun said that their practice ends at nine. Do you want to wait for them?" Tomo-chan asked.

"Alright! I have to give Ryoma-kun the lucky charm I bought for his upcoming match." I happily said.

Tik tok tik tok...

9:20PM. School grounds.

"Sorry it took so long. Tezuka sempai's training is harder today so I just finished." Horio-kun said as he neared us.

"Where's Ryoma-sama?" Tomo-chan asked, seeing my questioning look.

"They're not yet finished" Horio-kun said. "Shall we go home?"

"But Sakuno-chan's waiting for Ryoma-sama." Tomo-chan said.

"Its okay. I'll just give it to him tomorrow." I said, feeling a bit disappointed.

"We'll walk you home, Sakuno-chan. It's late and dangerous" Tomo-chan offered.

"I'm good. I can manage" I smiled at both of them.

"But it's my fault that you're going home late and alone. I thought maybe Ryoma will walk you home since you're going to the same direction." Tomo-chan said.

"Let's all wait for him then" Horio-kun said.

"Its alright. Let's just go home. And don't worry" I said reassuringly and we parted ways at the school gate.

Sigh. I thought I'll be able to give it to him today. It has only been five minutes since I walked when I felt someone following me. I started to walk fast and when I thought he was just behind me, I swing my bag at him.

"D-don't follow me!" I shouted, my eyes closed because I was so afraid.

"It's me" he said. I know that voice.

"R-ryoma-kun!" I said as I opened my eyes.


	2. Prince in denial

**Ryoma's POV**

"R-ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed. From her looks, she really was startled.

"Do I look like a ghost now?"

"N-no... I was just... I-I didn't expect to see you here." she blushed. She looks really cute so I started walking or else I might just... Forget it! I don't really care. Hn.

"I...I thought you had to come home late?" she asked shyly.

"Practice was dismissed. Something came up so Tezuka sempai let me..." I coughed. "let us leave early."

The truth is that Horio called me just to inform that Sakuno has waited for me. And it's dangerous to let her go home alone so I told Tezuka sempai that I have to go home. *Cough* Not that there's a hidden agenda of course. I mean if dad knew about this, he'd kill me.

**Normal POV**

Since Sakuno was dense, she didn't notice Ryoma's embarrassed face.

**Sakuno's POV**

I followed Ryoma-kun. Then I remembered the gift that I'd always wanted to give him. I held it inside my bag while thinking of how I should give it to him.

"I'm going to eat before going home. You coming?" he asked.

"Y-yes!"

How could I refuse when this is the first time that he asked me out. Not that kind of thing you're thinking. I wish though.

We arrived at Ramen house, a famous place around here.

"I heard their ramen here is the best. I haven't tried it yet" I feel like that was a silly way to start a conversation. I don't know but when it comes to Ryoma-kun, my mind just goes blank.

"Yeah so I heard."

"So it's a first time for both of us?!" I felt my eyes sparkle for a little bit then I realized how vulgar I was. "I... I mean..."

"It's ok, you know" Ryoma-kun interrupted me. I looked at him puzzled. "You don't have to act so formal in front of me" he continued and for a second I think I saw him smile but when I blinked, he was looking elsewhere.

We almost finished eating when someone came up to our table.

"Hey my name's Kintarou" the guy was staring at me and I can't help but be conscious. "Mind if I ask your number?"

I was taken aback by his question. Is he hitting on me? Is that even considered as being hit on?

"I..." I didn't know how to reply.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kintarou asked as he noticed my hesitation.

"N-no"

"She doesn't need to give her number to you" Ryoma-kun said menacingly then dragged me out and although he was gripping my arm hard, I felt relieve. Its like he cares for me.

"Next time don't give friendly vibes to strangers. They might think they're welcome to do anything they want. Got that?" he said.

"Y-yes!" I said.

"Let's just go home" he said.

"Okay" I feel happy for some reason.

By the way, didn't I tell you? We're living in the same house.

A/N: Well that escalated quickly. I hope you don't misunderstand Sakuno for missing Ryoma so fast even if they live in the same house. I mean, the thought of living together just came up so I had to change some parts. And... as for Ryoma, if you think he's kinda confusing... just bear with it for a while. And also, I'm using my phone so I do have a hard time uploading things. Sorry if you had to wait long. Stay tuned in! :D


End file.
